Valentine's
by DianaM -again
Summary: Kind of similar to other things...a little late.


He waited for her on their bench by the fountain, bouquet of roses resting in his lap. A fat fluffy bear sat expectantly next to him. He tried his best not to feel foolish. There was the odd passer-by. Not many, the dusk was already well set in, and the park was pretty empty. A few women smiled at him. Most men would look, and then rush off to their own plans or lack thereof. A small child walking by with her mother pointed and chirped at the bear.

It had been an afterthought, the bear. He imagined she had long outgrown the need for a teddy. And yet...the bear was the only one in the florists shop. He was glad he'd ordered the roses a few days ago. When he walked into the shop an hour ago to pick them up, there wasn't much left. A few arrangements and bouquets waiting to be picked up, and the rather fat goldenrod colored teddy. He wasn't smiling. His small black eyes seemed expectant.

"No one wants him, poor thing." The florist shook her head sadly as she fetched his roses from the refrigerated case. "He's the wrong color. Today, people want white, or pink. Even black and brown will do. Him, not so much. Still, I guess he'll find a home eventually."

Duke picked up the bear. He was pleasingly squishy. His eyes shone up at him. Looking back on it, Duke felt like an idiot, but he was a little sorry for the bear. Left all alone on Valentine's Day. "Oh, shoot, I'll take him. Nothing wrong with yellow fur."

The clerk grinned and added him to the bill. So now Duke shared the bench with him and wondered what he had been thinking. Did grown women still like bears? Even if they did, would _she _want a bear? Or would she think it ridiculous? He picked up the teddy and stared at it.

"Well, if she doesn't want you, pal, we'll find someone who does. There's a girl for every bear."

Duke heard laughter and looked up to find her standing in front of him. She'd snuck up on him again.

_How does she do that in heels?_

He stood, tucking the bear under an arm and brandishing the flowers. "Red! There you are..." He stopped, taking her in. Her hair was down, but a pair of emerald earrings glittered and peeped out from the soft waves. She was wearing a long coat against the February evening cold, but he could see she was wearing a black dress, long enough to cover her below the knee. He could see some sort of slit up one side, and a good amount of a rather nice leg was exposed. Just enough to make him think about the rest.

"Uhhh...here." Held out the roses. "I got you these. They're not really much of a match for you, I'm afraid."

He saw her cheeks color, and it made his chest feel tight. She took the bouquet and smiled down at them. "They're beautiful...thank you."

Duke ran a finger down her cheek and under her chin, gently lifting her eyes back to meet his. Her skin was flawless and creamy, her lips deep red. She was wearing make up, he knew, but nothing extreme, which was the way he preferred it. "But no match for you."

She blushed again, but laughed and patted the bear under his arm. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, _him." _Duke pulled the bear out so she could see him. "He was the only one left. I guess no one wanted him. I thought you'd take pity on him."

"Ohhhh, poor fellow!" Scarlett chuckled and took him with her free hand. "Why wouldn't anyone absolutely love this cuddly guy?" She held him up in front of her. "He looks like a Clyde."

"Maybe you could take him home and cuddle him, Red..." He slid an arm around her. "You're pretty good at that."

She leaned into him, and Duke caught a whiff of perfume.

"You smell great." He instantly regretted saying it. It rang as somewhat doltish in his ear. "I mean..." He thought for a while, but really couldn't come up with a save. "It's nice."

"Thanks. You told me how much you liked it the last time I wore it, so I figured I'd wear it for you tonight." She pulled slightly free. "So, where are we going? You've been pretty secretive."

_She wore it __**for **__me tonight. She wore it for __**me.**_

Duke inhaled again, savoring the fragrance and the thrill she had given him. They had met in town before. More than once. It was the only way he could take her out. Duke would have preferred to go to her door, at least, he wanted to. But they were still keeping things under wraps. The best they could do was arrange for the free time and leave base separately and meet up away from prying eyes. It wasn't perfect. Duke figured someone else on a pass would eventually spot them. He tried to keep an eye out, but he wanted to concentrate on her.

"Duke?"

"Oh, sorry. Lost in your eyes." He smiled down at her. "I thought you'd like a little drink before dinner." He guided her away from the bench and towards the nicer of the two bars in town. It was in the lobby of the old hotel, and pretty ritzy as small town bars went. Keystone City was a small town, and Duke preferred small towns, but it did have an "uptown" and "downtown". Not that there was much difference, but enough to make for a fancy evening out. Some of the local farmers and cattlemen were doing very well for themselves. Beef was still big money, and beef plugged big money back into parts of Keystone City. "Here, let me take your bear." He took what was now her teddy and tucked him back under his arm.

"He's not heavy, Duke."

"I know, but if both your hands are full, I can't do this." He took her hand in his, squeezing gently, then bringing it to his lips as they walked. "Ready for that drink?"

"Sure." Her blue eyes sparkled at him. Hand in hand, they crossed the street towards the old hotel. Duke secretly worried that he might run into one, or possibly two women he had entertained before. It wasn't so long ago he had been a little looser with his free time. Perhaps not his affections; he never kidded either his liaisons or himself into thinking that it was anymore than a night's entertainment. Still, things could get sticky. He was darn certain he had no interest in exposing Scarlett to the his prior night life. Now that he had opened himself to something long term, with a quality of woman he never thought would give him a second look, he didn't want his one opportunity wrecked by a chance encounter.

But in Keystone City, there weren't many options. Duke resigned himself to keeping an eye out and doing his best to avoid embarrassment. He was pretty good at thinking on his feet, he could probably talk his way out of whatever situation threatened his evening plans.

Scarlett sighed and wrapped her hands around his arm, moving closer to his side. They only had a few blocks to go. He enjoyed the feeling of her fingers on his bicep, and caught himself flexing, just a little. Duke had planned this night almost a month ago. He wanted it to be perfect. He needed it to be perfect. The last time he had done anything with a woman on Valentine's Day was...before he shipped out for Vietnam.

_Was it that long ago?_

Maddy had visited him at the Special Language School in San Francisco, and he'd taken her out on the town all day and then for Dim Sum in Chinatown, ordering in his newly-learned Han Chinese to impress her. Afterwards, he'd taken her to a room in a fancy hotel and they'd spent the rest of the afternoon and into the night doing things Mamma would have blanched at. Maddy had like San Francisco. Later, when he'd come back home with a medal and a wish to marry her and settle back onto his own piece of land, she tossed back his ring, ripped out his heart and run off with the man she'd cuckolded him with-right on back to the City by the Bay.

"Duke, is everything OK?"

He looked down at Scarlett. Her face was awash in concern.

"Sure, Red. Why?"

"You looked, I don't know, you looked like something was on your mind. Something unpleasant." She pulled his arm to stop him. They were almost to the bar.

He did his best to smile. "No, not at all. Just...well, to tell you the truth, I'm not a fan of wearing a tie." He reached up to pull at the knot at his throat.

"Oh." She tilted her head and regarded him with amused curiosity. "Too bad, really. You look very sharp." She moved around to face him and took hold of his tie, then smoothed it to his chest. "Pretty handsome." Her genuine smile washed away whatever sourness memories of Maddy had tired to set in. Her hands rested lightly on his chest. "I've never seen you in a suit and tie before. Not a civilian one. You're very suave. I like the classic look."

Duke felt himself smile. "Thanks, Red. Picked this up when I was last home. Needed a new suit. I guess I've managed to grow out a bit." He rubbed the back of his head.

Scarlett moved back to take his arm again, caressing the bicep. "It's all muscle."

_She's noticed. _

Back when Joe was put together, Duke was lankier; running a Special Forces school wasn't the same as active duty. Combat was easier with more strength and stamina. Duke had put on many pounds of muscle in the last few years. He not only needed to handle his enemy, he felt the need to keep up with men who were his junior. And if impressing a hot sweet redhead was a side benefit, all the better.

"Well, let me buy you a drink, Scarlett."

She laughed and allowed him to lead her a quarter of a block to the hotel entrance. There was a doorman on duty tonight, and he held the door for them. Duke lead Scarlett through the plush lobby to the bar and lounge. It was packed, but he had used his notoriety and sway to get the manager to hold him a small table. A couple of bills under the table hadn't hurt, either. Duke helped Scarlett out of her jacket at the coat check, noting that a few sets of eyes had turned their way. He saw a familiar face at the bar.

_Damn. Is she with someone? It looks like she's with someone. Please let her be with someone._

He snuck another glance and saw that she was, indeed, with the man next to her. A one night stand, half a year ago. It had been what he needed, that evening. Now, for the first time, Duke fully regretted his old lifestyle. She turned around again, met his gaze, glanced at Scarlett, who was setting Clyde the bear on the counter while she took her claim ticket. The woman looked back at Duke, then turned away from him to continue her date. He let out the breath he had been holding. He hated to admit it to himself, but he couldn't remember her name.

"Duke?"

He turned to Scarlett and was rewarded with a full view of her free of her outerwear. She looked incredible. The dress clung to every curve. She ran her fingers through her hair and then shook it out.

"I see one table in the whole place, Duke." She pointed to a small table with a "reserved" sign off to one side of the bar.

"That's us. Let me scrape my jaw off the floor and we'll go sit down."

She chuckled, picked up her bear and flowers, and let him lead her to where he could pull out her chair.

"Mademoiselle."

"Such a gentleman." She sat as he pushed the chair back in. Duke quickly took his own seat so he could take more of her in.

"You look fabulous, Red." He watched her blush prettily again. He loved complimenting her, watching for her reaction. He didn't get much of a chance on base. He didn't get much of a chance to do anything on base. Since returning from India, they'd done a good job of keeping it under wraps.

_Oh, Bill knows. Snake Eyes, too. Gung Ho...Gung Ho knew before I did. Probably Doc._

Duke didn't fool himself into believing that any of the original roster didn't know exactly what was going on. Then again, they'd been there to see enough of the flirting, in the beginning. He'd fully enjoyed it, and she seemed to feel the same way. After MASS, the roster had doubled, and Scarlett had pulled away, sore about Selina.

_But I didn't __**do **__anything. Not that I wasn't attracted. She was pretty, and needy, and...and...I wasn't ready for anything serious. _

It had occurred to Duke more than once that Selina had come along right when he was feeling things he hadn't wanted to feel about anyone. He was feeling them about Scarlett. Selina was an out, an escape, a chance to avoid the possibility of giving away a heart barely healed. At the last minute, he'd had second thoughts and stopped himself. But it was too late. The young slave had already fallen for him enough to make Scarlett jealous. And angry. A kiss or two, a few snuggles, and he'd blown it all.

_Idiot. She pulled back._

All the delicious flirting was suddenly gone. Duke chalked it up to the way things had always gone for him, and fell back into convenient nights with random women-always being sure to let them know ahead of time just what was happening, and perhaps more than a little yearning for what he'd missed by a hair, although he'd tried forever to deny it.

Looking across the table, he could barely believe he got a second chance.

_How does a brute like me end up with a classy lady like this? Five years younger, strong, feisty but sweet, smart, and hotter than hell. What on Earth does she see in me?_

He'd thrown all in and kissed her like he'd always wanted, and was pleasantly surprised to feel her melt into it, then encourage him to keep it up. It had only been a month and a half, but it had already been the best six weeks of his life. They'd managed to sneak out a few times for dinner or a movie, and on one occasion escaped on a stroll through the nearby hills. Now here they were on Valentine's Day, and he felt foolish, but happily so. He'd gone from having it all in one night to taking the time to court and charm, something he hadn't realized he'd missed. The thrill of making her happy...the reward of her smile...it fulfilled a part of him he'd forgotten about a long time back.

"So what would you like tonight?" A young waitress had appeared.

"Sure, just bring me a..." Duke looked over the board behind the bar. Ritzy in Keystone City still meant slim beer pickings. "...a Heineken. Red?"

"Whatever the house white is."

He raised an eyebrow. He'd planned to go all out, saved up a bit to blow on her. "You sure, Scarlett? You don't want something mixed with little swords and umbrellas? Whiskey, perhaps?"

She looked a little pale. She still hadn't quite gotten over that birthday bender. He only teased her about it when he knew he could get away with it. "No, I figure we'll have something with dinner. I'm pretty sure this is going to be a night I'd like to remember."

Duke's heart skipped a beat. "Get the lady a glass of your house white, then." The waitress nodded and went to put in the order. Duke's mind wheeled.

_Was that a hint? Should I take that as a hint? Maybe..._

Whereas before, he had gone out specifically to find a bedmate, he'd taken his time with Scarlett. It had somewhat shocked him when he discovered, a few years back, that she hadn't really had many relationships. How a woman such as her could be single mystified him at first, she told him that she was ignored in high school and too preoccupied with her career after to be seen as eligible, but he didn't buy it. As he had grown to know her better, Duke had come to the conclusion that she was completely in the dark as to just how alluring she was. She could have any man wrapped around her little finger, if she only knew. But she didn't. She had no clue just how much men wanted her. Just how much _he _wanted her.

Duke knew very well that there was a very good possibility that Scarlett was just talking about having a really good time without ending up in bed. He'd genuinely enjoyed their time alone together already. But denying the fact that he had always been attracted to her, and that the attraction was intensifying to a genuine yearning to explore her body, would be stupid. Under the table, he reached into his pocket and fingered the condoms he'd brought with him, just in case.

_Maybe tonight's the night._

But it was faster than he assumed she would ever move. Scarlett just wasn't like that. He hadn't really even allowed his hands to wander as far as they wanted to.

"So, where are we going?" She let her hand fall over his on the table.

"Huh?" Duke was shocked back to the real world. "Us, Red?"

"Yeah, us...For dinner? You've been teasing me for a while."

_Turn about's fair play, woman._

"Oh, dinner. You'll see." The waitress brought their drinks, and Duke grinned at her over the rim of his pint glass.

"No hints?" Scarlett swirled the wine in he glass and then took a sip. "Not even if I bat my eyelashes?"

Duke chuckled. "Nope. Been trained to hold out against interrogation, Scarlett. Do your worst."

She put her elbow on the table and rested her chin on the back of her hand. "You sure you want to tempt me, Hauser?" Her eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Why not? You tempt me." He leaned closer to her and lowered his voice. "You tempt me every damn day."

She raised a slim red brow and her smile grew devilish. "So you've noticed." She took a slow sip of wine and set the glass on the table. Duke felt a pleasant warmth build in his stomach.

"Oh yeah." He let his hand fall on hers, and then slowly caressed his way up her arm, enjoying the sensation of her soft skin on his fingers and palm. She was wearing a small charm bracelet. He slid back down to it and gently fingered a few charms. "I can't take my eyes off you."

He saw her take a slightly deeper breath. She used her free hand to take up her glass for another sip. "I don't want you to." Her hand turned over to take his. "I like it when I know you're looking at me."

Duke found breathing getting a bit more difficult. He locked his eyes with hers. "I'm very interested in finding out all the things you like, Scarlett. And maybe introducing you to a few more you didn't know about."

"Funny, I was thinking about doing the same for you." She held his gaze.

_Ok, she had to know exactly how I'd take that. This is getting a little intense._

Duke kept his eyes on her as he took a large swig. Then he looked down to their clasped hands, and used his thumb to stroke slowly up and down the backs of her fingers. He caught the time on his watch.

"Shoot. We've got to finish up here and move on. By the time we walk to dinner, it'll be time for our reservation." He took another large swig and reached for his wallet. "Sorry to rush you."

"It's OK, I've only got another few sips left." She took one of them right then.

Just like that, the spell was broken. Duke pulled a few bills out and dropped them on the table. "That oughta cover it."

Scarlett finished her wine and stood. He automatically rose. Duke's Mamma and Stapfather had hammered it into him long ago that when a lady stood, the man stood as well. "If you'll excuse me for a second, I just want to freshen up." She reached for the roses.

"It's OK, Red, I've got these." Duke got the bouquet before she could. "Um, your bear too. Looks like there's a few people waiting for our table." There were. The bar had gone from crowded to packed. Duke tucked the teddy under his arm.

Scarlett laughed. "Why don't you and Clyde wait for me in the lobby, then?" Duke nodded and tucked the teddy under his arm and she walked back towards the restrooms.

He wound his way through those resigned to standing for their Valentine drinks and found a clear but obvious place in the lobby, bear under one arm and roses in hand. He glanced at the reception desk and reached into his pocket to finger the condoms again.

_Maybe I should reserve a...I mean, if there's even one free. Just in case she's in the mood for...maybe she's ready to...I mean, she might just...and it would save time and hassle if she __**does.**__ Then again, if she __**doesn't**__...if she __**isn't**__... That could look bad. But if she is, maybe she'd think it romantic?_

It had been years since Duke had bothered with romance, and he wasn't sure he knew what was considered romantic or not these days. Modern women were so excitingly independent, free to do as they pleased. Yet that meant they were just as independent to think a man an utter jerk for going too fast. Sometimes, it paid not to plan too far ahead. He heard his mother's voice in his head.

"_A __**gentleman **__waits to be __**invited**__."_

She had been talking about birthday parties with pinatas at the time. But Duke figured it applied tonight.

Nothing drove thoughts of sex out of his head faster than his mother's voice. Duke turned back to the bar to see the familiar woman and her date emerge. They were on their way out, and had to walk right by him.

There was no real way to move without being obvious. He didn't want to stare at her and give her some sort of cue or opening. Then again, looking away would be low. He tired to recall her name. She was walking right towards him. He saw her take him in, from bear to bouquet, then glance back over her shoulder to where Scarlett was just making her way through the crowd.

Duke was caught. The woman walked past him, slipping her arm through her date's and giving him a smile and barely noticeable nod as she did. Duke sighed with relief. She really had been on the same page he was, six months ago. A one night stand and nothing else. Either that, or she had moved on in the time after. Whatever it was, she wasn't going to interfere with what he was involved in now.

What he was involved was walking towards him now. He smiled and watched with pleasure as she strode confidently across the lobby, just enough hip action to make it alluring without being over the top. He smile was gorgeous, and it widened as she drew closer. Duke saw more than one head turn to follow her. He caught himself standing taller and puffing his chest out more than a little as she came to him. He handed her the roses and put an arm around her, glancing about to make sure the watchers noticed.

_Sorry, boys, the lady's with me, tonight. _

"Hungry, Scarlett?" He rubbed her shoulder and gave her a squeeze.

"You bet, let's go. I'm dying to find out where you're taking me." She let him guide her out through the revolving door and onto the street.

Duke kept his arm around her the few blocks to the restaurant. She leaned into him as they strolled under the street lights. He could see several couples doing the same. "Scarlett, I have to admit, this place is pretty new. When I heard it had opened up, I wasn't sure it would make it. Politics, bad memories. Maybe too foreign for cattle ranchers and such. But apparently, the good people of Keystone are up for something different, because I had one Hell of a time getting a reservation, and I called a few weeks ago." He stopped and waved across the street to their destination.

" 'Hyunh'. Vietnamese, Duke?" Scarlett tilted her head as she looked up at him.

"Upscale Vietnamese. How often do you see that? The family's been here a decade, saved up some dough, and went whole hog. In Vietnam, when they say they're going whole hog, they mean it. Literally."

She laughed. Encouraged, he lead her across the street.

"Anyhow, I guess people in town were ready for something new. I think there were a few bigots clinging to some sort of garbage, but the food's too good to stay away. Like I said; I had to fight for a reservation." He pulled the door open for her. The waiting area was jam packed.

"You weren't kidding!" She laughed and side-stepped around a happily chattering group of couples. "How did you manage it?"

Duke winked at her. "It helps if you speak the language, Red." He went up to the hostess. "Tôi đã đặt cho hai một lúc tám giờ. Tên tôi là Hauser."

The young lady beamed at him and picked up two menus. "Bằng cách này, trung sĩ Hauser. Bảng của bạn đang chờ đợi."

"Great! Come on, Scarlett, the table's waiting for us." He took her hand and lead her past the hostess desk and through a richly opulent dining room, following the young woman as she wove through the tables. Every one was taken, it seemed, except theirs. As they walked, hints of delicious aromas Duke hadn't smelled in years teased his nostrils. His mouth started to water.

They reached their table. Duke pulled out Scarlett's chair and she lowered herself gracefully. He eagerly sat across from her. They were in a little nook; slightly private, but with a good view of the dining room. The hostess handed each of them a menu, smiling.

"If you would excuse us, sergeant Hauser, our servers are all eager to practice their English. Please allow them to do so. Please do not be offended."

"Tôi không xúc phạm. Not offended one bit, Miss." Duke grinned as she nodded and made her way back to her desk. An older man came and quickly delivered water glasses. He smiled at Clyde the bear as he left, only to return with a spare chair for the teddy, and a large vase for the roses.

"Thank you!" Scarlett aimed her winning smile at the man as he departed. She turned to Duke. "Now _that's_ service."

Duke chuckled. "Sure is. I think he was the owner. Looks like they have all hands on deck tonight." He glanced around the bustling dining room. Waiters and waitresses hurried back and forth, dodging busboys All were vietnamese. Duke knew the family had hired as many refugee people as they could. Some had even moved to the area from out of state. He'd chatted quite some time with the owner when he'd called to reserve. The man had grown up not too far from where Duke's unit had been stationed...it seemed a lifetime ago, now.

Scarlett opened her menu. "To be honest, I haven't really eaten Vietnamese food before. You'll have to tell me what's good."

"It's all good, Red." He looked over the offered dishes, recognizing the names. There were a few Chinese items, probably to provide nervous diners with a jumping off point. "All good stuff..." he trailed off as he remembered sitting to supper with Mamma Lý and her family. She'd ruled the village with the fear and respect only a tough old bird can inspire, and wasn't about to make way for the Special Forces. Mamma Lý had become a thorn in their lieutenant's side, and the rest of the soldiers adored her for it. She rewarded the ones she liked with a spare bowl of Pho, or perhaps a cool helping of bún on a sweltering day-and there were hundreds of sweltering days. The old woman had taken a shine to him; mother's instinct seeing through the tough guy act to the scared kid underneath. Duke earned the blessing of her gap toothed grin, and managed to get invited to more than one meal with her large family, though Mamma Lý had watched him like a hawk with her granddaughters, trusting her past experience of American GIs over his resolution to stay true to his girl back home.

"Duke?"

He started and up from his menu. Scarlett looked concerned again. "Oh. Sorry about that."

"Is this bringing back bad memories, Duke?" She folded her menu and laid it on the table. "We don't have to stay if you can't-"

"No, please." He waved away her trepidation. "The food and the people were the best parts." He reached for her hand. "You don't have to worry about me, although it's nice that you do."

"If you're sure, Duke." She squeezed his hand.

"Absolutely." He nodded. "So, what looks good?"

She sat up, smiling. "There's so much, I have no idea! Why don't you just order for both of us, and we can share?"

"Sounds good. I'll get us an appetizer, first, how bout that?"

"Go for it."

Their waiter came and stood waiting, pen and notepad in hand, nervous smile flicking on and off as he looked at each of them in turn. "Your order, sir? Madam?"

Duke scanned the menu. "Well, heck, let's start with some tôm cuộn mùa hè, and xé gỏi đu đủ."

The waiter relaxed and his smile became permanent. "Yes, sir. Very good, sir."

"Bò lúc lắc for me." Duke grinned at the thought of the french-based dish he had grown more than fond of when he had the time and money to go to Ho Chi Minh City to get it. "The lady will probably enjoy cá kho tộ. We'll also have a side of dưa chua."

"Yes sir. Would you like dessert?"

Duke grinned. "Oh, yes, but I've arranged for that ahead of time." He had, too, just to be sure the kitchen would have it.

"Oh! That is for _you!" _The waiter nodded eagerly. "Very good. Would you like to order some wine, perhaps?" The way he recited it let Duke know the man had probably practiced the line over and over till he could pronounce every syllable perfectly. He proffered a fancy looking wine list. Duke took it and scanned the pages.

"That's quite a vast list!" Scarlett sounded impressed.

"Don't forget the French managed to force their way into Vietnam. Good wine and baguettes are easy to find in the metropolitan areas." Duke found a bottle he thought would work and pointed to it. "A nice Riesling from Alsace should work." The waiter nodded and made note of it, then retrieved his wine list and menus.

Scarlett sat back and sipped her water. "I'm impressed, Duke."

He glanced around the dining room. "It is pretty nice, isn't it? Probably one of the fanciest places in town."

"No...well, it _is..._" She ran her fingers through her hair. "But what I was talking about was the performance. _Man orders dinner successfully in Vietnamese for his date_."

"Ah, well then, that was what I was going for."

"Ordering successfully?"

"Impressing you." He ducked his head as she looked down at her fingers, catching the look of exited affection that flickered there. "I have a few performances coming up. Pretty much the same kind of scene, but I do it in French, then German, a few types of Chinese, Tagalog, and, if I keep finding time to study and practice with Lady Jaye, Pashto and Russian."

Scarlett's brows jumped. "Now you're showing off."

"No, I just want to have an excuse to take you to dinner lots. We may have to venture out of Keystone, though. Afghani joints are rare here."

"Gosh, you think we might somehow end up traveling around the globe? Say it isn't so." She let her arm drop so she could trail her fingertips over his hand.

"Sadly, most of our trips are for business." He took her hand and brought it to her lips. "You and I should do more things for pleasure." Duke wished instantly he had caught that one in time. It sounded more than a little forward. He looked to her face to see how she took it.

Scarlett's eyes registered surprise, then she blushed, then regained control and let the smile come back into her eyes. She left her hand in his, which was encouraging. "We'll find our way. Good things take time, if you want to do it right."

Duke wasn't sure whether she was telling him to slow down or back off. She must have sensed his confusion. She slid her hand from his and leaned in to stroke his cheek. "And I _want_ to do it right, Duke."

_So, probably not tonight, no._

Duke wan't really disappointed, but he did register more than a mote of extra yearning.

_God, I want this woman. I want her to want me._

And the annoying song his sister played over and over again on her stereo popped into his head.

_Crud, that's not going to go away soon._

Duke reached up to put his hand over the one on his cheek. He took it and kissed the palm, then turned it over to kiss the back. "Scarlett, you are my good thing. I'll take all the time it takes."

_There, saved it. Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

The appetizers arrived, and he let her hand go so they could both drop their napkins on their laps. The server set down both dishes and two clean plates.

"What have we got here, Duke?" Scarlett looked at each dish with curiosity.

"Tôm cuộn mùa hè, and xé gỏi đu đủ." Duke pointed to each dish in turn. "Shrimp summer rolls and a sort of shredded papaya salad. Not really the right season for either, but they're both nice and light. Here-" He took her plate and dished two rice paper wrapped rolls and a bit of salad onto it. Their water arrived with the wine, and worldlessly uncorked it and poured two glasses.

Duke served himself and then lifted his plate and used his chopsticks to scoop salad into his mouth. Scarlett looked aghast.

"Duke! That's not your normal table manners."

"Huh?" Duke set his plate down. "Oh, sorry, Red, but that's how they do it there."

She used her chopstick to grab a small pile of the salad. He watched her slide it all past her lips. She looked pleasantly surprised. "Mmmmm, that's wonderful."

Duke grinned at her and picked his plate back up. Just then, the hostess came to check on them. She hid a giggle behind her hand.

"You eat just like Vietnamese person! Very good! Americans never get it right."

"Of course! Learned in Vietnam. Taught by the best." Duke sipped his wine and winked. The hostess bobbed once and left them to their food.

"See, Red, when I was in 'Nam, I worked with some of the tribespeople. We were stationed right near this little village. Trained the boys and worked with them against the 'Cong. Seemed the old matriarch kind of liked me. She liked all the boys, you could tell by the way she berated us like her own kids. Me, she took a special interest in. I think because I spent a little extra time with the kids...reminded me of my own brother and sister. Invited me to supper and snuck me treats. My first time being a guest at Mamma Lý's table, she called me to task. I just couldn't lift the thin noodles and veggies of the hot pot soup from to my mouth. Failed miserably, spilling them all back into the bowl. Mamma Lý comes over, yanks my chopsticks away, plonks herself down next to me, hefts her bowl close to her face and, as haughty as ever, shovels the food in. That's they way it's done. Otherwise, you drop it everywhere. When dinner was over, she yelled at me again for how little I put away, and I was _stuffed_." He laughed at the memory of the tiny old woman telling him off and hitting him with her wrinkled little hand. He hadn't realized until someone told him much later how expensive it had probably been for her. Seven courses of beef was a beloved tradition, but one few villagers could afford more than once every few years. Especially with huge American boys pounding down stateside quantities of cow. Meat of that sort was an expensive luxury. Duke sighed. "Yeah. Mamma Lý brought me cold noodles, buns, rice cakes...Got sick once. Some sort of fever, and it was hotter than Hell there already. Medic gave me antibiotic and let me simmer. Mamma Lý pushed her way right into the hooch and nursed me herself. Got me better in a few days to go off and do a little H and I with the tribesmen again." Those tiny wrinkled fingers had kept a cool cloth to his forehead, and that raspy nasal voice had whispered gentle words of comfort. She'd done it for other boys, giving them a little mothering when they needed it, knowing not all of them would ever see their own again.

Duke looked back at Scarlett to find him regarding him with a mixture of curiosity and sadness. "She sounds like an amazing woman. What happened to her?"

Their mains came. The server took the dirty plates and empty salad dish, leaving the last two summer rolls. He left and quickly came back with clean plates. Seeing that neither of them were using their forks, he removed them. A large bowl of rice was the last thing to hit the table. Duke dished a little out onto each plate. "Most Americans put the meat on the side. Put your meat and fish right on top. Frankly, I don't think they use plates in Vietnam at all. All I ever saw was people eating out of bowls. They fill it with rice and scoop some of the food onto it. The rice catches the sauce and meat juices. Look, Scarlett, this is bò lúc lắc, beef done sort of french and sort of vietnamese style. Then you've got cá kho tộ, fish cooked for a long time in a clay pot. That there's dưa chua, pickled eggplant. You can mix that into everything, or eat it by itself."

Scarlett nodded and added a little of everything atop her rice. "Do you know what happened to her?"

Duke tasted a piece of the beef. "Mamma Lý? When I left she was still there. I tried to find out something after the pull out, but no one really kept track of those little villages, or the people in them." He sat back with his glass. "Shame, that. I really should have tried harder, but I got wrapped up in coming home and the mess after that."

"Maybe you could look into it now? You've got a few more resources at your fingertips."

"That's true, I could." He nodded. "You're right, of course. Maybe the next time I have a little time free..." _Whenever that would be._ Duke wanted to spend his free time on her, but he couldn't do it on base, at least out in the open, without being noticed. "Good idea, Red."

She shrugged. "Oh, I'm full of them."

"So, look, I've rambled on too much. Don't let me dominate the whole evening." Duke moved some of the fish and rice to his mouth.

"I don't mind."

"I do. I know all about me. It's you that I'm interested in."

Scarlett finished a mouthful and then sipped at her wine. "I've told you a lot, through the years. What else do you want to know?"

"Everything."

She laughed. "Sweet, but narrow it down for me, maybe."

"Sure. I always wanted to know, but been afraid to ask, how a family of leprechauns got into martial arts."

She pretended to grimace. "You are too cute, Hauser."

"Was someone after yer pot o' gold? Perhaps yer lucky charms." He winked.

"Stop teasing, Duke."

"I could understand _that_, I'm quite fond of your lucky charms, myself."

She threw her head back. Her laughter made his heart skip a beat. "You're terrible."

"No, seriously, Scarlett, how did your father get into it?"

"He'd always been a fighter. Apparently, bare knuckles brawling was a way to pass the time in Ireland in the 40's and 50's. He went to University in Dublin. He was going to be an engineer."

Duke could sympathize. He'd spent a good chunk of adolescence applying his fist to people.

"Story goes, he wandered into a Jujitsu studio one night on his way to the pub after classes to Dublin. He was so curious, he forgot about the pub and stayed for a class. And that was it." She sighed and helped herself to a few pieces of steak.

"He branched out somewhat."

"Yup. Once he'd gotten into that, he wanted to explore a few other styles. After he got his degree and married my mother, they came to the states, mainly to get away from the mess with the NRA. He opened up a Dojo, eventually. He rented at first, but eventually he bought the whole building. We can thank Bruce Lee and _Kung Fu_ for that. _Everyone _suddenly wanted to take martial arts. We lived in the apartment upstairs. It was nice, because for him 'coming home from work' meant a flight of stairs. He even consulted with the military off and on, which is how I ended up enlisting, really."

"That was another thing I've always wondered. You have an engineering degree yourself." Duke felt a little twinge. Now and again, he wanted to have finished his History degree.

"I do."

"You're pretty brilliant."

"Thank you, you're reasonably bright yourself." Her eyes twinkled.

"At least there's that...But back to you. You're bright. You've got the big piece of paper with fancy writing to prove it. You're gorgeous. You always told me it was curiosity, but I don't buy it. Why'd you _really_ join up?" He put both elbows on the table and clasped his hands together, resting his chin on top. It was bad manners, but he was finished with his plate and wanted to save room for dessert.

Scarlett looked at him for a few minutes, and then away, sighing again. "Like I said, it was curiosity, Duke. I could use my skills, all of them, and help people, and maybe see some of the world."

Duke's interest was piqued. He could see she was holding back on him. "I'll say it again, Scarlett, I don't buy it. You could have done all that as an engineer, if you wanted."

"Maybe." She focused her attention on using her chopsticks to arrange the smattering of rice grains on her plate.

"Red, please. You can tell me. I don't want you to feel you can't tell me anything. What is it?"

"Sometimes..." Her eyes flicked up to him. She worried her lower lip.

"Hey..." He leaned in and took her hand again. "What? What'd I bring up?"

She took a deep breath. "Sometimes you do things to get away. Not to go to something, but to get away from something else."

He rubbed her hand between both of his.

She laughed self-consciously. "Oh, it's nothing terrible. It's stupid..." Her laughter was without any joy.

"If it makes you like this, it isn't stupid. That beautiful smile's gone clean off your face."

"Look, it _is _stupid. I was never one of the 'in' crowd. Not what you'd call a hot prospect, with an overprotective father and three brothers doing the same thing. Not to mention I was good at math and athletic. You could have called me bonily homey." She shrugged.

"Bullshit. I bet you were cute."

"Please, I'll show you pictures sometime." She rolled her eyes.

"I'd love it. Even return the favor, if I can scare some up. I bet you were utterly gorgeous. But smart, sexy girls can be intimidating."

"Huh." Her voice was so soft, he had to lean in to hear her. "I suppose I must have intimidated the whole campus. Anyhow," She knocked the table lightly, I was pretty busy with training and classes. I had a small group of close friends in high school, and then a slightly larger group of less close friends in college."

"Same here, really."

"You're kidding me, Duke. You said you took MVP in the football thingy." She arched a brow in disbelief.

"Nationals, yeah." He nodded. "But there's a difference between people you get along with and really close friends. People you trust with everything."

"Oh, I get you. Sure. See, I did date. Well, twice, in college. The last guy, Stephen, I liked him. But that ended up not working out. In fact, the 'working out' stopped right after graduation." She used her fingers to make little quotation marks in the air."

Duke found he didn't entirely enjoy the idea of her with other men. "What happened?"

She frowned. "Stupidity. It doesn't matter. But it made me realize that I really wanted to get away from all that for a while. My Dad was still consulting. I'd gone along with him once or twice. Signing up seemed the thing to do. So I did."

He sat back and looked at her in amazement. "So if that jerk hand't screwed it all up, you might never have enlisted?"

"Nope."

"You'd have gone on with him?"

"Probably."

"And you'd have been an engineer?"

"Yup."

"No chance of being a Joe..."

"Nope." She dabbed her lips with her napkin and let it fall across her plate.

"Well..." He poured the last of the wine into both glasses, "thank you oh so much, Stephen the idiot. Your loss is my gain, in so many ways." He held up his glass. "Here's to you, Stephen. May you one day realize just what you're missing out on, dumbshit."

She laughed, and he was swept up in it. Her face was once again taken over by that fantastic smile. "Duke..." She laughed again, shaking her head.

"I'm just lucky he was so stupid." He reached across the table to tuck a lock of hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear, and then traced his fingertips along her jaw to her lips. "Really lucky." Her eyes sparkled at him, and he let himself fall into them. The conversation, the wine, the day...it all gave Duke a warm sense of relaxation, and he felt an incredible urge to find a couch and a fireplace and cuddle up with her. He slid his thumb lightly back and forth across her lips. "Red...Shana...I don't want anyone else...Do-"

"Your dessert is soon to arrive." They both started.

_How many times do we get interrupted?_

The waiter signaled a busboy to come and clear their plates and wineglasses. "Would you like more to drink with your dessert? Coffee? Chề"

"Tea?"

"No, chè. It's a custardy sweet drink, Scarlett. A bit rich, but pretty good." Duke nodded. "If they're small cups, sure."

"Very good." The waiter disappeared again. Looking around, Duke saw it was still crowded as ever. If they could turn half the tables they did this night every weekend, the family restaurant would have no problem surviving. Duke planned to come back or get delivery often.

Soon, the waiter came back, smiling from ear to ear as he presented them with a platter of golden brown fritters. Duke inhaled the and sighed. Scarlett examined the dish with awe as the waiter set it down. A separate server brought two small cups of sweet custard. The waiter leaned over in a small bow. "Compliments of the kitchen, sergeant Hauser. Please, we wish you and your date to enjoy our chuoi chien."

Mamma Lý had taught Duke the futility of trying to turn down Vietnamese hospitality. He nodded at both the waiter and server. "Thanks! Cảm ơn bạn về sự hiếu khách của bạn." He smiled as he thanked them for their generosity. Both bowed again and left them alone.

"Duke! It smells divine!"

"Chuoi chien. Fried bananas. Looks like they've tossed these in just a bit of honey or something." He grabbed one with his chopsticks and dipped it in the chè, then held it out for her, holding a hand underneath to catch any drips. "It's kinda hot, you should probably blow on it first." He was treated to watching her lips purse as she blew softly on the fritter, then open to accept the treat. Duke felt something stirring within him again.

"Mmmm...That's good." She sighed. "Here, hang on." She copied his movements, grasping a fritter, dunking, and then offering it to him. Duke felt a little silly as he opened her mouth for the bite. "Wait, Duke, it's still hot." She took it back and blew on it for him. He watched, mesmerized. "There." She held it out again, and he opened her mouth so she could pop it inside. The outer shell of fried batter was crisp, giving to his teeth and letting him into the warm, sweet, somewhat gooey banana inside.

"This wasn't on the menu, although I imagine it's simpler that what they do serve. I guess maybe they thought it wasn't fancy enough. But damn, there's nothing like a fried banana."

"Mmmmm."

He went through the motions again and offered her another piece, enjoying the show as she cooled and ate it. They took turns feeding each other until the platter was clean. Duke got over the idea that he looked foolish. Everyone else in the restaurant was concentrating on their date. Heck, it was Valentine's day, nothing wrong with a little romance...it felt pretty good. His mind wandered back to the couch and fireplace.

_Where can I find that? Why on Earth didn't I think about that?_

He was a little panicked to realize that he had planned the flowers, the bar and the dinner, but had neglected to think of where to take her after. He'd assumed they'd stroll back through the park, but it was a chillier day than he'd anticipated, the night would be colder, and there was no really good place to get warm and comfortable. The waiter very discreetly snuck up and set the folder with the bill on the table. Duke quickly whipped out his wallet and pulled out his cash before she could say a word. The waiter snuck back in to take it, probably eager to turn the table and seat another couple. Duke didn't want to bother with change. The people here could use the money, and they'd done him a few favors already above and beyond what most places would do. _It helps if you speak the language._

Scarlett excused herself, and Duke sat, pondering what to do next. He couldn't very well offer a hotel room. He'd determined that she wasn't ready for that yet, and he really couldn't figure out a suave way of putting it, anyways. Flint would know. Flint was good at knowing what to say to women. Duke had always just muddled through, finding what worked and using it, dropping what didn't. It didn't matter how often he used a line when it was always a different woman. But he didn't want to offend Scarlett, and she'd already hinted that she wanted him to work for it.

_Good things take time, if you want to do it right._

He had even thought about borrowing Flint's car, but he assumed the man would be using it himself, tonight. Duke didn't have either his bike or his car on base, yet. He planned to somehow get one, or both over now that he had someone to take places. He'd borrowed Roadblock's 83 Caprice. It was comfortable, and only a few years old. They'd left base separately, but he'd figured he could find a good cover story for driving her home.

"Ready to go, Duke?" Scarlett lifted the teddy from his chair. "Think I can take the vase?"

"Sure." Duke pulled out his wallet and left a few extra dollars on the table to cover it. He picked up the vase himself and offered her a hand. "How about a walk in the park?" It was all he could think of.

"Yes, I'd like that a lot." They left the dining room and passed the hostess desk. There was still quite a crowd waiting. Duke helped himself to a handful of mints on the way out. He unwrapped one and popped it into his mouth.

They retraced their steps and made their way through the park, following the winding path that meandered around the whole way, looking alternately at the stars and each other. He felt Scarlett shiver and looked down to realize with a shock that she didn't have her long jacket. "Scarlett! You left your jacket at the bar! You've got be freezing!"

She smiled sheepishly and rubbed her arms. "A little, yeah. I walked right out of there without it. Not a second thought."

"We should go back." He started back down the path.

"No, Duke. It's OK." She hung onto his hand and didn't move. "It's probably still packed in there. It's nicer out here alone with you."

He, put the vase down on a nearby bench and opened his sport coat, wrapping her up in both it and his arms. "Awww, Scarlett. Here, let me keep you warm. If you want, you can wear this and I'll run back and get yours. It won't take long and the running will keep me-"

"Duke." She interrupted his babbling. Duke looked down into her deep blue eyes. Her perfume wafted up to his nose.

"Yes, Red?"

"Shut up. Kiss me."

"Oh." He leaned down and put his lips on hers, gently at first. He was glad for the mint. Her arms slipped underneath his jacket and around his back, then back out, up his chest, over his shoulders and around his neck. He did his best to hold her tight and wrapped in the jacket. His heart began to race, and he happily deepened the kiss, feeling her lips open so he could explore...feeling her explore him in return.

Eventually, they parted.

"Scarlett?" He felt tight in his chest.

"Yes?"

"Are you my Valentine?" He reached over to the vase and pulled a single rose free, then held it between them, offering it to her. She stroked his cheek, and he didn't mind feeling a bit like a little boy.

"Only if you're mine." She laughed, then sighed. "And if we can get somewhere warmer."

Duke had an idea. "Well, would you like to go for a little drive? We could, I don't know, go up in the hills above town and find a nice view and...park...for a bit...if you want...maybe?" Duke's ears started to burn.

_Good lord, I used to just meet them in a bar and take them right to the sack. What the Hell is wrong with me?_

Her smile was inviting. "That sounds rather nice."

He kissed her lips softly again, then took off his sport coat and draped it over her shoulders, buttoning it over her. Then he wrapped an arm around her, picked up the vase and lead her to where he'd parked Roadblock's car. Duke unlocked the passenger side door and Scarlett slid in, letting him shut the door after. He put the flowers into the backseat and pulled the seatbelt around the vase, hoping it would keep the whole lot secure. Then he ran around to the driver's side, started the engine and they were off, heading for the mountains north of town. Duke remembered one or two good places to pull off and see the lights of the city. They could park and have a nice view, a little privacy. He was happy he'd borrowed a car with comfortable bench seats. He started to whistle to himself as they hit the main road. He cranked the heater to 'high'. She leaned over onto him, and he drove with one hand so he could rest his arm over her shoulders.

"It should warm up soon, Red." Duke returned to whistling.

"Mmmmm, I can feel it already." She patted his leg a few times. "Cheap Trick, huh?"

"What?" Duke swerved slightly out of the lane. "What trick? I'm not tricking you, Scarlett. I won't try anything you don't want..."

She laughed. "No, goofball, the _song." _She hit him with Clyde. "It's by Cheap Trick. The band."

He smiled to himself. "Oh that. Yeah. Sorry. Stuck in my head."

_I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt. _

_I'll get home early from work, if you say... that you love me. _

"They're normally a little less bouncy." Duke thought back to his sister repeating the song over and over. It wasn't as good the fifteenth time.

"Mmm."

They lapsed into silence. The lyrics kept running in Duke's head, and turned on the radio, hoping to find something to drive them out. It was tuned to a jazz station, which was perfect. The music curled through the car as they climbed and wound their way into the hills. Duke drove until he thought they were high enough, then pulled off at the nearest overlook, parking close enough to the edge so they could see the town stretched beneath them. It was a clear night, and the stars and lights from town sparkled brightly.

He turned off the engine and glanced sideways at her, loosening his tie. Clyde had slipped in between them. "Is this OK, Scarlett?"

"Perfect." She cuddled up to him. "When's the last time you went parking, Duke?"

"A lifetime ago." Duke relaxed with his arm around her. He grabbed the teddy and tossed him onto the backseat. "Sorry, Clyde. Hang out back there for a bit. No watching." He pulled her to him with both arms. "Come here, Valentine."

"Poor bear." Scarlett's fingertips trailed up to his neck.

"Yeah, well, he'll do OK. He gets to go home with you." He lost his fingers in her hair and caressed her back. "He can cuddle you all night..." Duke kissed her softly, and sighed. "He's a lucky bear."

"Not as lucky as me." She pulled him back down to her. They explored each other's mouths carefully. When they came up for air, Duke's heart was pounding.

"Shana...does it bother you that I'm older?"

"No, not all. There's not that much difference." She relaxed back against him.

"Five years. When I was twenty one, you were sixteen. When I enlisted, you were fourteen. When I was sixteen, you were twelve. You father would have shot me." The idea of a sixteen year old Scarlett wasn't entirely off-putting. Rather the opposite.

"I can do the math, Duke. It doesn't matter. Not now. I don't care."

"So, you know, I don't mind. But I wanted you to be sure. Listen...I want you to know, there's no one else. No one back home. No one I'm seeing. No one want to see. No one but you." It wasn't smooth. Surely Flint could have come up with some poem. Duke never pretended to be a poet. But he felt it had to be said aloud. He stroked her cheek. "You're it for me. I'm...I'm sorry I screwed it up before. And since, really."

She put her index finger over his lips. "Shhhh. Forget that. It's the past now."

"You haven't got anyone in Atlanta waiting for your next leave, do you?" He brushed some hair off her face. He'd wondered for a while, but been afraid to ask.

She nuzzled up under his chin. "No. Why would I? You're here. I'm here. We're both here, right now, together."

He lifted her chin so he could gaze down on her starlit face. "I like here." His lips found hers. Eventually, he kissed his way back along her neck.

"There's no one else, Duke." Her voice was husky in his ear. "Only you."

He kissed nibbled her earlobe, feeling her hands slip to his back to hold him to her. "Just you and me, Scarlett. Mein Shatz." Duke let his hands and lips explore farther than before, urged on by her coos and sighs. He was glad for the lush bench seat. He was feeling an increasing urge to lay her back against it. Not pushing it too far, but...just...he needed to, just for a bit. "Red...Scarlett.."

"Duke..."

The windows were steamed up in no time.

A long time later, he was wiping the lipstick off his face and straightening his tie. Next to him, she smiled and fixed her hair.

_I can wait, if that's what I get in the meantime. Bit by bit._

"We better get back to base, Scarlett. Its late. Well, technically, it's early."

"How are we going to explain you driving me back to base with Clyde and roses?"

"I'll figure something out. It's not all action, you know."


End file.
